Electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because electrified vehicles are selectively driven using one or more electric machines powered by a traction battery. The electric machines can drive the electrified vehicles instead of, or in addition to, an internal combustion engine. Example electrified vehicles include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), fuel cell vehicles (FCVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs).
The traction battery is a relatively high-voltage battery that selectively powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The traction battery can include battery arrays each including a plurality of interconnected battery cells that store energy. Some electrified vehicles, such as PHEVs, can charge the traction battery from an external power source, such as a grid source. During a charge using the grid source, a charger electrically connects the vehicle to the external power source. The charger couples to a charge port of the vehicle during the charging.
Some electrified vehicle cover the charge port with a cover that an operator must remove prior to coupling the charger to the charge port.